


Leave Me Never

by TheSmutPeasant



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friends to more, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutPeasant/pseuds/TheSmutPeasant
Summary: “Jack are you seriously offering to get me off to win a bet?” Your voice was even but you were sure that even Jack could hear the warning there, he rolled his eyes leaning away from you for a moment before swinging back and pressing closer into your space.“Jesus no. I’m saying that I 100% believe that I can make you cum,” His voice was confidant and you raised an eyebrow staring up at him, “And yes I’m also willing to bet a shit ton of money on that.”





	Leave Me Never

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly bringing over some of my work from tumblr to make things cleaner and easier. 
> 
> Come chat with me on there!
> 
> @morganfrederikrielly

“Fuck me.”

 

You glanced over your shoulder to see Jack sit down heavily at the island in the kitchen, turning back to the mac and cheese you were stirring on the stove you reached over and added a pinch of pepper before turning it off and scooping enough into two separate bowls.

Placing a bowl in front of Jack you watched as he typed a couple things onto his phone before tossing it on the counter with a sharp clatter, he sighed rubbing a hand over his face and you eyed him as you sat down at another barstool and took a spoonful of your mac and cheese.

 

“Problem?” you garble through your mouthful and Jack rolls his eyes, you can see his hands clench on top of his thighs and he rolls his shoulders with a grunt before picking up his spoon and shoving a heaping spoonful of noodles in his mouth.

After swallowing he sighs looking down into his lunch, “I had a date tonight,” he grumbled shoving more noodles in his mouth and chewing angrily, you arched a brow slowly chewing your own food and waiting for him to elaborate, “She just fucking cancelled on me.”

You squinted at him over your food, “Aaaand?” you dragged out the word hoping for a better explanation than that. Jack rolled his eyes again, “And I was kind of planning on getting laid tonight so like sorry if that makes me an ass but-.” He sounded so exasperated that you snorted into what was left of your lunch and scooped it into your mouth while standing and taking the dish to the sink. 

After swallowing you turned leaning against the counter and looking across the island at him, “Are you seriously this upset over someone cancelling on you because you cant get sex? Jack you’re literally a star NHL player, I’m pretty sure you can go on tinder and have a girl sucking your dick within 5 minutes.” You crossed your arms with a huff watching as Jack shoved his empty bowl across the island towards you and rolled his shoulders aggressively.

“It’s not the same! I mean yeah I could go out and meet someone, and I could go find some girl to just like go to her knees in a bar but- It’s just not the same okay I already had this planned…” Jack’s voice trailed off into a whine and you giggled into your hand.

 

 

“Oh my god you are such a lazy fucking drama queen.” His face scrunched up at your words and you giggled again rolling your eyes as he glared at you across the kitchen.

“I am not!” he huffed, “Like I mean eventually just getting off by yourself gets repetitive and boring you know?”

You shook your head wiping at the countertop with a damp cloth, “Nope.” You popped the P enjoying the look of annoyance on his face, then his face screwed up in confusion and you realized what you had just said.

“Wait what?” Jack seemed bewildered squinting at you, “What do you mean nope? Are like female orgasms just that amazing every time that it doesn’t matter if its with someone else or not?” the sarcasm dripping from his mouth had you snorting into your hand and you shook you head.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Jack’s brows furrowed, “Seriously, what do you mean nope? Like I need to know if you women have better orgasms with yourselves than with us dudes.” Jack sounded so affronted at the thought already that you couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“Sounds about right.” You murmured while putting the bowls in the dishwasher, 

“What!? It’s true!?” He sounded so panicked that you had to hold onto the edge of the counter as you laughed hard enough to lose your balance.

 

“Y/N seriously, like what the fuck? Am I learning the secret to all women right now?!”

You laughed even harder pressing your hand into your stomach with a snort, you heard Jack grumble but he stayed quiet knowing that the more he kept going the longer it would take to get you to stop laughing.

Breathing out with a dying chuckle you giggled at his grumpy face staring you down across the counter, “I’m sorry but that was hilarious.” You defended yourself with a chuckle.

“Are you done?” he questioned dryly and you smiled nodding to him as you closed up the dishwasher and leaned against the counter crossing your arms over your chest.

“I’m really not the right women to be asking these questions.” You admitted with a grimace, as much as you had laughed you really had no idea what he was talking about.

Frowning slightly Jack tilted his head eyeing you across the counter, “What do you mean? Everybody has orgasms so like- That’s not even-.” His words died as he saw the look on your face.

“Wait,” his eyebrows raised slowly and you closed your eyes with a groan, “Y/N have you never had an orgasm with a dude?”

 

Close enough.

 

“No.” 

 

There was silence in the kitchen as Jack just gaped at you obviously struggling for words, “What the fuck kind of assholes are you sleeping with?!” Jack sounded insulted on your behalf and you snorted at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

“I don’t know, normal ones?!” You through your hands up in frustration, “That’s not even the point Jack-.”

“I mean are they like just not doing foreplay or what? What the fuck kind of guy doesn’t finger a girl before fucking her? Or what about eating you out!” Jack was in his own little world now muttering angrily at lack of sexual knowledge in the Boston area apparently.

“Jack,” you called laughing a little at how upset he was, “Jack. Jack!” he finally looked up, “Dude calm down, it’s not like I don’t enjoy sex I just- Don’t get off.” You winced as his eyebrows raised even higher on his forehead.

“What the fuck? How does that eve- Why would you-.” He let out an aggravated growl and shoved his hands into his hair, “I’m sorry but like, as a dude who has tried very hard to learn what gets a woman off its not that fucking hard and the fact that guys just-.” He cut himself off with a grumble and shook his head.

“Jack, some women just- Don’t.” Rubbing your hands down your arms uncomfortably you were suddenly very aware that this was the first time you and Jack had actually seriously spoken about sex. 

 

He glanced over at you arching a brow, “I’m sorry Y/N, but I am a full believer that if you have no problem getting yourself off than no man should have that problem either.” The word man came out of his mouth like a dirty word and you decided not to remind him of his own connection to the gender at the moment.

Clenching your fists you pulled out the chair beside him and sat down with a sigh, “Jack its not- I don’t-.” you looked down at your lap biting your lip, “I can’t orgasm at all Jack.” You admitted looking up at him with a shrug.

Jack gaped at you, “What?” the word was somewhat strangled and his face was starting to turn slightly red, from embarrassment or anger you weren’t sure.

“Some women just can’t orgasm.” You shrugged folding your hands in your lap and watching with interest as his face purpled.

“Who the fuck told you that!?” Jack yelped incredulously, “All women can orgasm, like outside of fucking people who have had serious trauma or lik-.” He cut himself off going still.

“Nothing traumatic happened to me.” you reassured with a roll of your eyes, “I just can’t-.”

“You can.” He interrupted and you huffed standing and walking towards the fridge with a groan.

“Y/N I swear to God you are able to orgasm, I’d bet my salary this season on it.” You choked on the sip of Gatorade you had just taken staring at him in shock, Jack nodded standing from his chair and making his way over to you. 

 

“I can prove it.” His blue eyes stared down into yours seriously and you swallowed hard slowly screwing the cap back on the bottle and setting it on the counter.

“Jack are you seriously offering to get me off to win a bet?” Your voice was even but you were sure that even Jack could hear the warning there, he rolled his eyes leaning away from you for a moment before swinging back and pressing closer into your space.

“Jesus no. I’m saying that I 100% believe that I can make you cum,” His voice was confidant and you raised an eyebrow staring up at him, “And yes I’m also willing to bet a shit ton of money on that.”

You squinted up at him and he smirked, “Are you seriously suggesting we have sex right now?” Honestly it wouldn’t have really shocked you since Jack was more spontaneous than anyone gave him credit for but you also weren’t exactly prepared for sudden nudity between friends.

“No I’m not suggesting that, my dick doesn’t have to be anywhere near you. I’m saying that I’d like to get you off, maybe on my fingers, definitely on my mouth.” Unconsciously your thighs squeezed together and you twitched, you may have never orgasmed but that didn’t mean that a mouth on your cunt wasn’t a great feeling.

“While I’m sure that would be great I’m not exactly prepared for anyone to see me naked today okay?” you patted his chest and brushed by him heading for the living room, the original plan had been to have lunch and then chill while catching up on Altered Carbon but then this whole conversation had come up.

You could hear Jack’s footsteps following you, “What does that mean exactly?” he flopped down on the couch next to you and you groaned leaning back into the cushions, “Jaaack.” 

 

“I just wanna know! I mean what exactly do you have to prepare, is there like a secret ritual?” his voice was teasing and his eyes were wide in faux innocence.

“Oh my God.” You huffed smacking your hands down on your thighs, “There are things a girl has to do okay!? Like shave and-.” Your hands flailed trying to explain what it was like preparing yourself to be naked in front of someone else.

Jack snorted, “Okay any guy that’s gonna demand that you shave before going down on you is a dick and he should be like removed from your vicinity immediately.” The sarcasm in his voice had you giggling and he arched a brow, “Seriously, everyone has hair like what the fuck is the problem.”

“I don’t know, I just- Always assume that I need to like shower, shave every bit of my body and like put on some sexy underwear before sleeping with someone.” You shrugged tilting your head to look over at him. It was a freeing thought, just being able to strip and not worry about someone being dissatisfied with your body.

Jack watched you with raised brows and you squinted at him, “What?”

 

“Are you gonna chill out and lemme lick your pussy now or what?”

 

A shocked laugh burst from your lips and Jack grinned lounging lazily back against the couch, “Jack!” you yelped swatting at him and he laughed rolling towards you easily.

“What!? I don’t care if you got an entire jungle down there, I’m into it.” He shrugged blinking over at you innocently as you gaped at him.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Up until this moment it had all seemed like a joke, just talk, Jack and you had been friends for 6 years and not once had you thought that he was interested in you in that way. You peered over at him, “Since when are you interested in me?”

 

 

Jack laughed, a full belly one that made the couch shake with the force of it, “Y/N I’m not saying I wanna date you. I just wanna prove that you can lose it just as much as every other person.” You frowned at his words and his hand slide over onto your knee squeezing it gently. 

“You are fucking gorgeous, and if I had thought that we would be able to stand each other long enough for a sexual relationship than I would have suggested that a long time ago.” He was staring up at you seriously and you licked your lips shifting deeper into the couch. You understood where he was coming from, as much as you were friends you didn’t think you could stand each other for longer than a couple days before throwing something, you were both way too sarcastic and explosive to stand each other for longer than a weekend in close quarters.

“I have no problem admitting that I find you attractive, and I’ll even admit that I’ve gotten off thinking about you.” You jerked staring down at him in shock and he shrugged, “But I’m telling you right now I want to help you with this. I swear to god Y/N I can make you cum, it’s honestly like not even a question and I can’t believe you’re 22 years old and don’t know what an orgasm feels like.”

Jack was quiet as he watched you process everything he had just said, you’re body was already on board as you could feel the sticky warmth between your thighs as you shifted on the couch. Your mind on the other hand, couldn’t shut off the background worry that even if you got comfortable enough to strip naked, if your naked body didn’t make Jack change his mind.

You still couldn’t help but panic that once Jack couldn’t actually make you cum that he would be angry, and he would blame you for it.

“Hey,” you blinked at Jack’s voice as his hand squeezed your knee again, “I would never force you to do this.” You nodded; you knew that, Jack was the opposite of an asshole despite the gossip. “I just- I want you to feel it, it’s amazing. Like there isn’t really words for how it feels and- I just feel shitty that you don’t know what that’s like.”

 

“Jack, that’s not your-.”

“I know, just-.” He broke off with a sigh and rubbed a hand down his face, he shifted on the couch pulling your body to face his and cupped your jaw pressing his forehead to yours. “Lemme take care of you.” His murmured words were soft but they sent a jolt through you.

You whined and Jack’s eyebrows rose as he slowly smiled, “Yeah?” his words were soft and you bit your lip staring into his blue eyes with trepidation, “Yeah.” You nodded slightly and Jack waited obviously wanting you to be completely on board before moving forward. 

He tilted his head brushing your nose with his gently before pressing his mouth to yours, you whimpered leaning into him more as his lips moved against yours. It was so slow, you were used to guys fast and furiously shoving their tongue in your mouth and kissing for a couple minutes before moving on. Jack acted like he had all the time in the world to kiss you, sweeping his hands down your neck he wrapped an arm around you while using the other hand to reach up and tuck your hair behind your ear.

“Jack.” You breathed as he separated your mouths to press light kisses along your jaw, it felt like you weren’t even breathing as he kissed slowly along your neck before moving back to your lips and continuing with the unhurried massaging of his mouth against yours.

It was like you were floating, you weren’t even sure how much time had passed but Jack had finally slid his tongue inside your mouth with a groan and you suddenly realized that you were wetter than you had been before, just from kissing alone. 

 

Relaxing into him you moaned as his tongue curled around yours, this seemed to be what he had been waiting for as the arm around your back tightened and Jack leaned forward pressing you down into the couch. Your body tensed at the change in position and Jack separated your lips, “Relax, stay with me.” he murmured against your cheek before closing his mouth around yours once more.

The feeling of him slowly letting more of his body weight rest on top of you was intoxicating, by the time he was full on crushing you into the cushions you were panting into his mouth as he moved his hand cupping the back of your head and threading his fingers into your hair.

It was like the frogs, you thought distantly as he suckled gently at your collarbone, put them in a pot of scalding water and they jump right out, but put them in water and slowly raise the temperature and they don’t even realize they’re doomed till its too late.

You were slowly realizing just how dangerous this was as Jack shifted sliding a hand down to wrap around your ribs just quietly resting there as he continued to massage your tongue with his. The heat of his hand was distracting and you moaned as he tensed his hand barely putting pressure on the skin there, at the same time you realized that as he shifted you felt his hard cock brush up against your thigh. 

Sucking in a breath at the feeling of him so aroused just from kissing reminded you exactly what was happening here, you pressed your hands to his chest and he immediately paused disconnecting your lips and staring down at you in worry.

You tried to not stare at his swollen mouth, “You okay?” he squeezed your ribs again and your thighs tensed around Jack’s hips, his smiled gently at the reaction and you huffed. “I thought you were just gonna like- Finger me or something.” The words sounded stupid and childish coming out of your mouth but you felt as if you were drowning with him plastered over you making out for as long as he liked.

 

Jack chuckled and you gulped at the feeling of his abs contracting against your own stomach, “Yeah well if that’s the go to for the guys you’ve been with I’m not surprised they can’t make you cum.” You opened your mouth to protest and Jack bent forward pressing his mouth to yours derailing your thoughts entirely, “I wanna take my time, is that so bad?” he whispered against your mouth and you whimpered as he pressed down on top of you with a groan.

“I could just kiss you all day.” He admitted and you saw a blush heat his cheeks before he captured your mouth with his once more. You could feel him more now, every bit of his body was glued to yours and it was like kissing with surround sound, you felt every breath, every time he jerked or tensed as your bodies moved against one another in a way he liked. The hand at your ribs slid up and cupped your breast squeezing gently, you yelped against his mouth and you felt him smile as he continued to kiss you while gently playing with your breast.

Every nerve was on fire, you had never felt this turned on in your life, it was like you had melted into the couch and Jack was just pressing and playing with your body until he easily tossed you over the proverbial climax and left you for dead. It was a worrying thought, he had already figured out the secrets of your body seemingly before you had, you wondered what the hell would happen the next time you tried to get yourself off or god forbid someone else did.

Jack pinched your nipple somehow knowing you weren’t fully paying attention and you cried out as he rolled it between his fingers while rocking his hips fully into yours. The combination of his fingers pulling and pinching at your breast while his cock ground down on your clit had you throwing your head back with a gasp, it was like a livewire had been connected from your nipples to your clit and you wondered why the fuck you hadn’t figured this out in your own bed.

He rolled his hips against you harder and you choked letting your mouth drop open as Jack nipped and sucked at your neck while still pulling and playing with your nipple. There wasn’t enough air getting into your lungs and you moaned gasping for breath as he got into a rhythm doing short sharp rocks against your clit and your eyes rolled.

 

 

“Oh my god!” The words burst from your lips as Jack let go of one nipple to reach over and pinch the other tightly between his fingers.

You gasped arching up and it was like a wave crashed over you, eyes wide open you weren’t even seeing anything as what seemed to be your very first orgasm crashed through you. Jerking as you came down you yelped as Jack rocked against you again, “Easy, easy.” He murmured slowing to a slow grind pressing his hips to yours.

“Oh my god Jack.” You whimpered suddenly feeling tears come to your eyes, with a sniffle in was like the damn opened and you were sobbing on the couch underneath him. Jack cursed before shifting and twisting you both on the couch so you were on your side as he pulled you gently to his chest. 

Rubbing your back slowly he huffed out into your hair, “It was a lot huh?” his chest rumbled with his voice and you pressed closer still vibrating from your orgasm. “It’s okay, I gotcha.” You felt him press his lips to your hair gently and cried harder against him.

You laid there for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes as he leisurely rubbed your back and whispered quietly to you that he was there, he wasn’t going anywhere, and that you were okay.

It was moments like this you thought about how lucky you were to have a friend like him.

Pressing your face into his chest you sniffled lightly as your tears stopped, Jack was still murmuring to you gently and you smiled pulling your face away from his body and looking up at him. He stared back at you silently, his hand reached forward brushing at the tear tracks down your cheeks, “You feel better?”

You nodded slowly licking your lips and shaking you head with an embarrassed smile, “Yeah, I don’t know wh-.”

“Y/N, that was like- 20 years of release coming out all in one moment. Let your body adjust.” When he said it like that it made sense that you had burst into tears, that rush that- explosion of emotions was like nothing you had ever felt.

 

You craved more.

 

Jack was still slowly rubbing your back pressed along your body on the couch; you rocked your hips into his slightly and bit your lip staring up at him. His eyes darted down to yours at the movement and his eyebrows raised, “You want another?” his voice had deepened and you swallowed feeling his still hard cock pressing into your thigh.

Licking your lips you tilted your head, “And if I do?” you were playing a dangerous game here, he had offered to get you off, nothing more than that and you were changing the agreement. Jack shifted pressing his hand to your lower back to move you closer, his face tilted towards yours and he nosed along your cheek brushing his lips against yours.

“Well I did say I would eat you out.”

You didn’t remember it quite that way but you weren’t complaining, tilting up you captured his lips with yours groaning at the feeling. Jack had already ruined you for kissing anyone else, there was a part of you that worried that after this you wouldn’t want anyone else, so stuck in the memory of his heavy body rocking you until you came apart.

Jack pulled away and dragged his body off of you suddenly standing beside the couch, you blinked in surprise wondering for a moment if he had changed his mind when he bent and scooped you into his arms with ease before striding towards his bedroom door.

 

“Jack! What are yo-.”

Your yelp was muffled in his chest as he plopped you on the bed jumping on top of you in the same movement, “Jack!” you giggled as he grabbed your hands in his holding them over your heads as he licked and kissed at your neck laughing as you wiggled against him trying halfheartedly to get free.

He twisted gripping both your wrists in one hand and sliding his hand down your body to dip under your shirt easily, his face hovered over yours as he tugged gently at the cups of your bra pulling it aside and brushing his knuckles across the soft skin of your breast. You gasped arching at the heat of his hands and he smiled happily, he was panting slightly grinding slowly against your thigh as he uncurled his fingers and cupped your entire breast in his palm.

Your eyes closed and your head tilted back, it was like learning about your body for the first time, the strength in his hand as he held tight to your wrists, the smell of his shampoo and deodorant, the weight of his body on top of you. All these sensations you were cataloguing desperately to remember once this all ended. 

Jack nipped at your bottom lip making you jerk underneath him, he grinned slowly loosening his grip on your wrists, “Think you can keep them there?” you nodded shakily rolling your wrists easily hearing them crack at the motion. He hesitated glancing at your wrists, “Was my grip too tight?” his body was frozen above yours and you shook your head smiling slightly up at him.

 

“No, felt great.” You admitted. Jack laughed shifting up onto his knees in between your legs and pulling at your shirt till you arched your back letting him pull it up and over you head tossing it to the side. He licked his lips staring down at your one breast half pulled out of your bra, you arched again and he jolted wrapping his hand underneath you and snapping his fingers around the clasp making it pop open. He smirked down at you smug, “Works every time.”

You rolled your eyes, “Maybe don’t talk about taking off other girls bras while you’re in bed with one.”

Jack snorted, “Yeah cause I’m totally thinking about other girls right at this moment.” His voice was thick with sarcasm as he yanked the bra over your head and stared at your breasts in delight. You giggled laughing even harder as his eyes widened watching your breasts jiggle with the movement, “God you’ve got great tits. I mean I’ve imagined it before bu- Fuck.” He cut himself off and swooped down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

There wasn’t a word for the noise that left your mouth as Jack slid his hips down pressing his body down onto you as he gripped both breasts and started suckling at them. With his weight holding you down you couldn’t move, couldn’t even arch as he bit down sucking a hickey into the side of a breast, “Oh shit.” 

Your fists clenched over your head and you tilted your head back closing your eyes as Jack groaned rubbing his face over a breast and pulling the nipple into his mouth while using his hand to play with the other. You had pretty decent sized breasts but in that moment they felt so small as his hands easily cupped and groped at the soft flesh.

“Jack, fuck.” This was more of what you had expected, most men liked breasts, they just weren’t quite sure what to do with them most of the time. Jack obviously knew what he was doing, or maybe you were just too far-gone to even care if he was doing something you liked because you liked everything that was happening. His hands continued to massage your breasts as he kissed his way down past your ribs to your stomach.

 

You had never thought that the stomach was an erogenous zone until Jack started sucking and kissing at the soft plush skin there. His hands squeezed rolling both of your already tightened nipples between his fingers as he opened his mouth scraping his teeth along your lower belly before sucking a kiss into the skin right above the waistband of your leggings. You gave, your hands shot down from above your head and gripped his curls with a moan, he chuckled breathlessly against your cloth-covered mound.

“I thought you could keep them there?” His teasing was not appreciated in this moment and you told him so while pressing down on the back of his head with a growl. 

He laughed outright biting your thigh through the material there, “God you give a girl one orgasm…” he trailed off sarcastically and you smacking at his bicep and forcing him to let go of you and lunge up to pin you to the bed making you shriek and laugh underneath him. 

Jack’s lips pressed against yours with a smile and you curled your fingers into his hair enjoying the feeling of his mouth upon yours again. It was shocking how comfortable you felt, his body bending around you as he slipped his tongue back in your mouth with a moan. It was like nothing you had ever experienced, even in this moment with you both writhing on the bed making out like teenagers you had never felt this content.

Jack panted against your mouth reaching up and tugging at his shirt ripping it over his head easily and dropping back down dragging his chest against yours, you both groaned into each other’s mouths at the heat of skin on skin. The bulge of his cock ground into your clit and you whined feeling the shock of pressure on your still sensitive nub. 

“Fuck.” Jack growled into your mouth and pulled away rolling off the bed and quickly grabbing the waistband of both your leggings and underwear and yanking them down your thighs as you lifted your hips. You gasped as he ripped the material off your legs throwing it somewhere behind him and climbing up on top of you again to slide his mouth against yours.

 

His hand palmed down your hip and slide down your thigh, you tensed remembering you hadn’t shaved in like a week and Jack nipped at your lips as your mouth paused at the thought. “Stop thinking.” He murmured flicking his tongue against yours making you gasp and grip the back of his neck pulling closer. 

You can feel his fingers dance across your hip dipping down towards your cunt, his knuckles drag though the curls covering your mound and he licks his lips slowly dipping down to kiss you before pulling back to hover above your mouth. A strangled sound escapes your mouth as two fingers rub lightly at your clit through the hood, its so much, after all the buildup the feeling of him finally touching your pussy skin to skin is like fire through your veins. 

One finger slowly slips down separating your lower lips to dip into the wetness there, Jack chokes out a groan pressing his lips to yours anxiously, “Shit you’re so wet.” His finger slides inside easily and your head tilts back against the pillows as he shallowly fucks in and out of you.

“Fuck that feels good.” Your shocked by just how damn good it is and wonder what the fuck every other guy who’s had fingers inside you had been doing down there, cause it definitely hadn’t felt like this. Jack lets you relax into him with a sigh before sliding a second finger in, your hips jerk sucking them deeper and you hear him swallow.

He presses a wet kiss to the side of your mouth, a precursor as he licks along the seam of your lips kissing you hard as his fingers speed up inside you. Your panting, arching frantically underneath him, he moans from above you and he kisses down your neck sucking small spots of skin into his mouth as he travels down your body while fucking you slowly.

You unconsciously hold your breath as you feel Jack’s hot mouth get closer to your cunt, hot air blows through the hair there and you whimper as he parts the curls and noses at your clit softly lapping at his fingers as they drag in and out catching the slick skin of your lips in his mouth.

 

“Oh god.” The eager whisper falls from your lips as he presses forward licking at his fingers as they pull out of you, you can feel the gentle flick of his tongue against your opening.

His breath washed over you and you glanced down to see him watching his fingers slide deeper inside you, “Fuck you taste good.” He mumbles diving back down and finally wrapping his lips around your clit sucking it into his mouth with a moan.

Crying out you grip the bed sheets in your fists and arch up into him. His fingers curl up inside you and you flop back on the pillows with a squeal, Jack chuckles against your cunt and your body jerks at the vibrations.

“Fuck Jack,” you pant writhing anxiously on the bed, he wraps an arm over your hips holding you down as he rolls your clit in his mouth, “Oh god please!” 

Jack groans his fingers pressing hard inside you; you can feel the hot air from his nose as he breathes flicking his tongue easily across your clit making you jerk against his mouth. You gasped recognizing the signs now, the trembling in your thighs the tensing of your abs as he continued to fuck his fingers in and out of your pussy with vigor. 

“Oh shit, Jack I’m gonna cum.” You gritted out and he growled against your cunt speeding up his fingers and flicking his tongue faster over your clit. 

 

Screaming as your second orgasm washed over you your hips jerked and stuttered against his mouth as he continued to lick and suck at your clit through the orgasm. Pushing at his head with a whine he pulled away slowly sliding his fingers out of your still pulsing pussy, you pressed your thighs together whimpering as another small orgasm rolled through you.

Through bleary eyes you watched as Jack sucked his fingers into his mouth with a groan, his other hand palmed his cock through his sweats and you panted watching with wide eyes. 

His eyes had gone dark with arousal, the scent of your cum and the mix of your sweat and his was in the air, you licked your lips eyeing his abs as they contracted with each breath out as he pressed the heel of his palm against his cock with a groan. 

“Jack,” you whispered propping yourself up on your arms, you hadn’t intended this to be a reciprocal afternoon but hell you hadn’t planned on any of this, “Jack, lemm-.”

“No.” The word was sharp and you flinched, his eyes softened marginally and he swallowed, “I don’t wanna cum in your mouth.” He admitted and you whined as your cunt clenched down at that image.

You swallowed crawling up onto your knees and shifting up wrapping your arms around his neck, you ran your hands down his chest slowly and met his eyes, “Then fuck me.” your words were soft in the silence of the room and Jack made a sound like someone had boarded him particularly hard. 

“Oh fuck,” he pressed his forehead to yours and gripped your hips with a whine, “Fuck can I?” he asked and you nodded shivering at the pleading in his voice.

 

“Fuck.” He said sharply again before pulling away to dart over to the bedside table and rifle around before turning around with a condom in his hand, he stepped out of his sweats in one quick movement and you realized he had been commando the whole time. Jack took your hand guiding you as you knee walked towards the head of the bed, he climbed up sitting down on his butt and letting his legs splay out as he jerked lightly at his cock. 

You gulped watching as he rolled the condom down easily and gripped the base tightly with a huff, his cock was long, or tall you supposed in this position, it was intimidating as his blue eyes stared into yours as you slowly threw a leg over his hips and let him guide you down to meet him. 

Bracing your hands on his shoulders Jack kissed your stomach slowly; he seemed content to rub relaxing circles into your hips as he licked at the skin of your lower belly. One large hand supported your lower back as he gripped his cock shifting to brush the head against your lower lips, you sucked in a harsh breath as he guided you down onto his shaft, “Oh fuck.” Jack drawled tilting his head back at the feeling. 

He was still for a moment as your clit brushed his pubic bone, you broke first, “Jack please.” Your eyes met his and he groaned leaning back and pressing one hand to the bed as he started to rock on the bed. Your eyes rolled, he was so deep inside you and with the spring of the mattress underneath you he shallowly fucked up into you with short punched out breaths.

Rolling your hips you thrust against him gripping his shoulder with one hand and bracing a hand back on his thick thigh, Jack grunted bracing his feet and fucking up with a growl. 

 

“Goddammit you look good.” He ground out watching as you arched your back crying out every time his body slammed into yours, “Touch yourself.” He ordered and you blinked in surprise your mouth dropping open as he eyed the arm gripping his shoulder.

“I gotcha,” he reassured with a gasp, “C’mon get yourself off, cum all over my cock.” Jack’s pupils were blown wide and his skin was started to sheen with sweat as he rolled his hips again fucking up into you and bouncing you in his lap. You slid your hand down hesitantly and slowly rolled two fingers over your clit, your abs clenched tensing your entire upper body and tightening around Jack with the small touch.

“Oh fuck yeah, shit please fuck-.” You ignored his babbling rubbing gently at your clit trying to find a rhythm as you rock your hips with his. A gasp dropped out of your mouth as Jack shifted and tightened his arm around your back pulling you higher on his hips hitting hard at a spot inside you that made you throw your head back.

 

“Yeah that’s it. Fuck.” The last work came out as a whimper as you rubbed faster against your clit fucking down harder on top of him, the bed was squeaking loudly as the mattress bounced and shook with your movements.

“Oh god Jack!” you yelped curling forward while still franticly rubbing hard at your clit as you came apart on top of him, Jack growled dropping down flat on his back gripped your hips and slid his feet under him enough to start fucking up into you at a jarring pace.

 

“OH, MY GOD!” Screaming as you suddenly came again one right after another, pressed down on your clit with a garbled groan as he continued to slam into you from the bed.

Suddenly you felt his entire body lock and watched with wide eyes as his face crumpled and he jerked inside you twice more before his entire body trembled dropping back onto the bed with a whine, “Holy shit.” He whimpered and you curled over him pressing your face into his collarbone with a shaky sigh.

His hands came up to your back slowly dragging his arms up and down along your spine, he let out a deep breath and you could feel his body still vibrating underneath you. You lay there quietly trailing your fingers over his chest, tears came to your eyes again and you desperately tried to hold them back, at the first sniffle Jack shifted rolling so the two of you were on your side with him still nestled deep inside you. He blinked down at you brushing the couple tears that were running across your face, “That was…” his voice was rough and he swallowed leaning forward to press his forehead against yours. You sniffled curling as close as you could to his body heat and he wrapped an arm around you pressing you against every part of him, “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” The soft murmured words let you relax against him letting the tears fall.

It was a little later when his cock had softened to the point of just resting inside you gently that you pulled away slowly, Jack curled your hair behind your ear and smiled tenderly down at you. “Just lemme get rid of the condom.” You nodded twitching as he pulled out easily and removed the condom heading for the bathroom. 

 

You rolled onto your back stretching out blinking at the soreness in your thighs and back from the mini workout Jack had basically put you through. Your clit protested as your thighs pressed together and you immediately dropped them open and rubbed slowly at it through the hood relaxing at the soft touch.

 

“Well isn’t that a sight.” You turned your head to see Jack leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face as he watched you leisurely circle your clit, “Have I created a monster?” he teased walking forward and stretching out beside you.

Giggling you moved your hand away resting it on your thigh, Jack made a grumpy noise and grabbed your hand placing it back on your mound easily, “Don’t stop, that’s one thing we didn’t go over.”

You quirked a brow at him and he grinned propping his head up on his hand laying out on his side, your eyes couldn’t help but linger on his now soft but still impressive cock as it rested on his thigh. Jack chuckled, “I have created a monster.” You swatted at him and he full out laughed before laying his other hand on your stomach.

 

“You mentioned you haven’t gotten off on your own yet. I mean- I think that’s something we should work on too.” His face was innocent but you could see the excitement in his eyes as they trailed down your body.

“Who says I wanna get off without you?” The bold statement is met with silence as Jack stares at you in surprise, his hand starts to slowly rub at your stomach and he licks his lips eyeing yours. You’re exhausted, your body still throbbing wonderfully from the multiple orgasms and the emotional onslaught and yet you’re ready for round…whatever it would be now.

 

He’s totally right, you think to yourself, we’re monsters.

And yet you can’t bring yourself to care as his fingers drag over your hips, the sly smirk on his lips has you grinning back and you wonder if there’s something wrong here. As he pulls you closer you can feel his cock starting to chub up against your stomach and you shiver at the thought that you both could do this all day, just fuck each other until you can move let alone breathe.

“Y/N.” Jack sighs against your mouth and you melt into him with a moan.

 

If you’re monsters, at least you’re monsters together.


End file.
